Scarlet Rose
by Marjon
Summary: Being cute while sleeping is a bred in characteristic of boys to ensure their survival during sleep. Aka women won't kill them in their sleep." Slight InuYashaxKagome


SCARLET ROSE  
By: Marjon

--

Pairings: Slightly InuYashaxKagome

Genres: General / Romance

Warnings: Not any that I know of

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this all, unfortunately.

Summary: Being cute while sleeping is a bred in characteristic of boys to ensure their survival during sleep. Aka women won't kill them in their sleep.

_A/N: Just a short little one-shot. Enjoy!_

--

With a gasp escaping from her lips, Kagome's eyes shot open. A quick glance to her surroundings told her everything was fine. She still breathed heavily and a shiver went down her spine. She had been dreaming a terrible dream, but now she could not remember what it had been about.

Pulling her blanket closer around her lithe form, she sat up with her back against a large tree. The fire in the middle of their little circle was only small, and hardly produced any heat at all. Around her everyone was fast asleep. Miroku laid on her far right side, Sango on the far left side, due to another attempt of rudely asking her to give him a baby. Shippou laid close to Sango, curled up and forming a furry ball. Only one person was left, and that was the silver-haired InuYasha. He was laying not far from her side, Kagome chuckled softly as she realized the poor half-demon had fallen asleep during watch.

A warm feeling spread through her body as she realized how lucky she was to be here, to be able to travel back in time and to have these wonderful friends. Geez, she really started to become cheesy. But nevertheless it was true, and she was very grateful for it.

Slowly her eyes traveled back from the bright fire in front of her where she had been staring at to dwell upon InuYasha. She let her eyes go over his form, from head to toe and back to his face, taking in every already familiar detail. The long silver hair that turned into midnight black once he became human. The sharp claws which he used as his favorite weapon if his sword was not around. The rat-fur clothing which seemed to be able to protect him from almost anything. And of course, the adorable little dog ears on top of his head. She smiled widely as she remembered the first time she saw the dog-demon and that she had had the incredible urge to check whether they were real or not.

A soft muttering interrupted Kagome from her musings, InuYasha had muttered something in his sleep. Slowly and silently, Kagome stood up from her spot and walked over towards the sleeping form close by her. The young half-demon woke up slightly, but was not fully awake yet. Leaning towards him, Kagome gave him a small kiss on his forehead, just as her mother always used to do when she was at home. She did not know why she felt like doing so, but it was already too late to turn it back. However, Kagome had not realized that InuYasha had woken up and that the said male took it much more differently than she had meant it to be.

"I guess they were right…" Kagome muttered before she went back to lay down on the place where she had been before. Sleep came shortly after she laid her head on the bag pack she used as a pillow, very much unlike to InuYasha, who stayed awake all night, unable to find some sleep again.

The black-haired teen yawned widely when she woke up the next morning. She was the first, not including the silver-haired demon who had not slept at all since the incident.

"Who were right?"

Kagome blinked before she realized what the other was meaning. A bright red blush crept on her cheeks, as realization downed upon her that InuYasha had been awake when she gave him the goodnight kiss.

"The people who thought of the phrase: 'Being cute while sleeping is a bred in characteristic of boys to ensure their survival during sleep.'" She muttered as a reply, not daring to look him in the eye.

"You know I have no idea what you just meant with that, right." InuYasha replied after a short moment.

"God made boys cute while they sleep so women wouldn't kill them!" Kagome quickly explained, blushing even brighter.

The most embarrassing part was over when the pervert of a Miroku woke up only moments after that, stopping their awkward discussion on the subject, but both of them were still blushing brightly for the rest of the day, not daring to meet the others eyes.

--

_A/N: It has been a while since I last wrote on this fandom. I hope you all liked it, even though I am not completely happy with the ending myself... Constructive critics are always very welcome, it really makes someone a better writer once they know what they are doing wrong!_


End file.
